<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Treatment by Kloryssa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419080">Silent Treatment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloryssa/pseuds/Kloryssa'>Kloryssa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays with the legends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, Happy Ending, Reminiscing, anyway have this before all my headcanons are canceled by the comic, he can't live without his sis though, holiday decorating, octane is a little bitch, one day he'll realize ajay isn't to be taken for granted, they grew up together of course they had christmas traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:23:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kloryssa/pseuds/Kloryssa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ajay and Octavio spent a long time decorating Ajay's house for the holidays when they were kids. She really misses those moments... But maybe it's time to start traditions of her own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lifeline | Ajay Che &amp; Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holidays with the legends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Treatment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this Christmas-inspired fic before knowing they would make a comic about Ajay and Octane (and that we would meet her dad!!), so despite it not being the holidays yet, I'm posting this before my headcanons turn out to be false lol !! </p><p>Enjoy ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The holidays were coming. Some legends decided to have one last hang out before everyone left to their hometowns, and that’s how Elliott, Makoa, Ramya, Ajay and Octavio ended up sharing holiday memories around a game of cards.</p><p>“Yuh know, we used to give the house a makeover durin’ the holidays. Me, my parents, and Silva. I really miss that sometimes,” Ajay said, her smile a little nostalgic.</p><p>She looked at Octavio, hoping to see her emotions reflected in his eyes – he wouldn’t show them, mind you, but she knew how to read him – but he only scoffed.</p><p>“Gee, I wonder who you gotta blame for that, Che.”</p><p>Ajay barely registered the shocked silence that the sentence brought to the room as her eyes hardened. Her parents had always welcomed Octavio into their house almost as their child, and since his own parents were never home, he relished in her parents’ affection. He had resented her for her decision to cut herself from them, from their war crimes, despite their utter love and support for her, for them both. But she didn’t think he would still blame her after all this time.</p><p>“Excuse yuh ?”</p><p>Makoa, ever so thoughtful, started a move to leave with the others to let them have some privacy. But Ajay wasn’t having any of it.</p><p>“Don’ bother,” She told Makoa, abruptly standing up. She turned to Octavio, head held high, voice colder than ever. “We’ve had this talk before, yuh know why I did what I did. Now if yuh don’ wanna understand or respect my decision then maybe yuh should stay away from me.”</p><p>She left the room without looking back.</p><p>*</p><p>Octavio watched her leave, unblinking. Once the door closed behind her, he leaned towards the table, looking at the pile of cards. “So whose turn was it ?” When no one answered, still shocked by what just happened, he just shrugged, “I’ll go then,” and threw one of his cards. That seemed to unfreeze everyone else as they began to fight about who was playing next.</p><p>He wasn’t worried about Ajay. It was always like this : he said stuff, she said stuff, they ignored each other for an hour, and then they were back at it again.</p><p>He got bored of the game pretty quickly after she left, though; his competitiveness the only thing keeping him from throwing his cards away and go for a run – or anything that got his blood pumping, really. He felt like he was about to jump out of his skin.</p><p>So when the game finally ended, causing both the winners and the losers to yell at each other, he didn’t bother saying goodbye as he ran for the door. However, he was stopped by Elliott grabbing him by the elbow and shoving a jacket in his hands.</p><p>“Ajay forgot that when she left. Maybe you could stop by and uh, you know… I mean I know I’m one to talk, especially that stunt I pulled with Ramya and Wraith and Path but I’m learning, yeah ? But anyway I think you could apo- apal- say sorry, or like, get her something that she likes or whatnot, you know ? And--”</p><p>Octavio grabbed the jacket and rolled his eyes. “Ay, Dios mío, amigo you talk too much !” He didn’t wait for Elliott to answer as he ran towards the apartment complex.</p><p>When he got to Ajay’s apartment, he noticed the lights were on through the crack of the door, so he knocked and tried to sneak a peek through the peephole. “Hey hermana,” he called out. When nothing seemed to happen, he added, “You forgot your jacket, idiota !”</p><p>Then he heard some movement in the apartment. He moved away from the door as it flew open. He barely saw Ajay as she took her jacket from him in a flash and closed the door again. Octane groaned, looking at the peephole again. “Come on, Che, don’t give me the silent treatment again !” He pounded the door. He only stopped when the lights turned off, a clear ‘fuck you’ from Ajay. He huffed, annoyed. And maybe a little hurt.</p><p>*</p><p>Ajay raised her eyebrows when she heard a “Fine, then !” from Octavio, followed by the sound of his metal legs walking away. She waited for a bit before going to the door to check if he really had left. It wasn’t like him to give up on harassing her until she let him in so they could talk it out. Or act like nothing ever happened and they played video games for hours until she passed out. When no one was standing at the door, she pretended she wasn’t disappointed and went to sleep.</p><p>She was woken up a couple hours later by someone fervently pounding the front door. That someone didn’t have to announce himself, Ajay was already yelling, “Octavio Silva, I’ll break your nose again if yuh don’ have a good reason for this !” She looked at the clock. One in the morning. She hid her face in her pillow.</p><p>Octavio had the audacity to laugh. “Lo sé, hermana. C’mon, open up !”</p><p>Ajay groaned. Octavio was both the reason she was glad she locked her front door and the reason she wished she didn’t. Tonight, it was the latter. She got up anyway and walked to the door. She readied the best death stare her tired eyes could manage and opened to Octavio. He wasn’t impressed, to say the least. He just walked in like he owned the place and placed the huge box he was carrying on the floor of the living room.</p><p>Ajay rolled her eyes and closed the door before turning to him to ask him what was that all about, but the words died on her lips as he opened the box and took out holiday decorations that reminded her all too much of the ones they used as kids in her house. She stood there, perfectly awake now, but with raised eyebrows and a perfect ‘o’ on her mouth.</p><p>“What are you standing there for, Che ? Ayúdame !”</p><p>She squinted at him. She both wanted to slap him and hug him. She settled for smacking him on the back of the head and kneeling down next to him to empty the box on the floor, already planning how they would decorate her place.</p><p>They went to sleep at six in the morning, after a night of loud music – that the neighbors should have called the cops for; of cheap tequila – that Ajay kept in her closet just in case; and of throwing confetti at each other – that is, until Ajay remembered she’d be the one cleaning everything up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this, please leave a kudo or a comment if you've enjoyed it ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>